1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a negative film carrier for a disc film which has been lately developed and has a tendency of increase in consumption in future and more particularly to an improved negative film carrier for a disc-shaped photographic film that is called disc film, said negative film carrier being adapted to be mounted in a photographic printer in which images on exposed negative films fitted into a number of film frames arranged along the periphery of the disc film are printed one by one onto a photosensitive printing paper, wherein the improvement is made in such a manner that the negative film carrier can be conveniently employed even in case of a few consumption and it may take the place of a conventional negative film carrier in a conventional photographic printer as required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a disc-shaped photographic film that is called disc film has been developed as a new photographic material for camera in recent years and is gradually taking the place of hitherto known long length photographic films in the form of a roll. The disc film is typically designed such that it has an outer diameter of about 6.5 cm and includes a fitting hole having an inner diameter of about 1 cm at the center and a number of film frames arranged along the periphery thereof in an equally spaced relation, said film frames being fitted with unexposed films. To meet the requirements for printing images of exposed films on a plurality of disc films onto a long length photographic printing paper automatically while they are exchangeably fitted onto a negative film carrier there were already made a few proposals with respect to negative film carrier for photographic printer as disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,664 and 4,204,733. However, it has been found that most of the conventional negative film carriers are designed and constructed with a large quantity of consumption in mind (as is the case with the conventional long length photographic films in the form of a roll) and therefore they are very complicated in structure but they are very expensive to be employed in case of low consumption as at present. As a result a photographic printer with the conventional negative film carrier for disc film incorporated therein is naturally expensive to be manufactured and therefore has problems from the viewpoint of practical utilization.